


A Wolf Always Pays Her Debt

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #445, debt</p>
<p>Red’s heart is beating wildly against her ribcage; an untamed beast trying to break free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Always Pays Her Debt

“Red, behind you!” Snow yells already drawing an arrow.   
  
She crouches gracefully and looks over her shoulder just in time to see the last guard standing, falling to his death. Snow’s arrow pierced straight through his heart; she never misses.   
  
Red’s heart is beating wildly against her ribcage; an untamed beast trying to break free. Adrenaline courses through her veins, her tensed body buzzes with an exhilarating sort of energy. She always feels…invigorated after a fight.   
  
She turns to face Snow. Her long hair is pulled back, tied loosely with a leather string. Her cheeks are slightly pink, flushed from their altercation with King Georges’ men. Her red lips are parted to accommodate her fast breathing. Her eyes, a bright forest green, shine with an obvious satisfaction.   
  
She’s beautiful.   
  
“Are you okay?” Snow smiles tentatively. Red pounces.   
  
Her back collides against a tree and Red’s forearms frame her head, trapping her with her body. Their eyes meet.   
  
“I’m more than okay.” And she kisses her; pink lips claiming red ones. Snow snakes her arms around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Red nips at Snow’s bottom lip, soothes it with a swipe of her tongue. She kisses the corner of her mouth, the side of her jaw and trails down the column of her neck. Snow throws her head back and tangles her fingers in Red’s hair.   
  
“What did I do to deserve that?” she asks breathlessly.   
  
“You saved my life.”   
  
Snow hums a moan and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
